


Like Father, Like Son

by Katra21



Series: Stranger Than it Appears to Be [2]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Deep Thinking, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katra21/pseuds/Katra21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bog has his father's smile. Well Bog's father had a proboscis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father, Like Son

“You have your father’s smile,” Griselda cooed over her son and he shot her a look of bewilderment.

Bog’s father had a proboscis.

Mordecai was quiet and conteplative, especially for a goblin, and greatly resembled a fly. During his life he had put his four arms to work as a historian, recording the history of the previous Bog King.

Really Bog looked more like the previous kings than he did Mordecai, with only the thin blade-like wings on his back testifying to his genetic heritage. But perhaps his mother saw them both as his fathers and was thinking of the previous king when she said that but it always sounded to him like she thought he was the spitting image of his proboscis mouthed father.

Succession for goblins didn’t work the same way that it did for fairies. Dark Forest was full of danger, many goblins didn’t reach maturity, particularly kings who had duties to perform and wars to be waged. If the line of succession were genetic then the royal family would have died out. But when one Bog King died, another was born within a few months, sometimes to goblin parents who had never even met the previous king. The goblins simply _knew_ who their king was, just as Bog had known, his ascendency was tied into the magic of their land. He had never recieved a given name because he simply _was_ the Bog King.

It was sort of like being reincarnated. Bog had strange memories of the previous kings, being them, and not being them at the same time. Though, perhaps that was Mordecai’s too, because while he had live he had read Bog to sleep with historical records.

Fairies were helped by their previous monachs too, flower sprites were formed as the kings and queens of Fairy Kingdom died, and lived on to help the next generation. Bog had seen it happen, watching Queen Marian’s blood become a fresh flower sprite, fluttering to her son’s side while Bog spat curses and bled out.

No, wait, that was the last king’s memories. They had killed each other, that last Bog King, and Queen Marian, for whom the current princess was named.

Bog preferred to think of Mordecai as his one true father. The memories in his head were just that. He and Mordecai had memories together. Mordecai’s way was the way that Bog twisted his neck when he got nervous or clicked his fingers together. Mordecai’s was the grave Bog visited when he needed advice. All Bog Kings were connected by magic, but he was the only Bog King who would be connected to Mordecai. Mordecai made Bog different than the others, made Bog real.

Who knew what went through his mother’s head anyway?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've always thought there was more to Strange Magic than the movie presented. I wish for the story to be richer, more complicated, more magical. This is just a bit of my head-canon which I might expand into a larger, chaptered fic, if I get the right motivation.


End file.
